muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstraat is Jarig (1985)
'Sesamstraat is Jarig' (''It's Sesamstraat's Birthday) was released in honor of Sesamstraat's tenth anniversary. Besides the celebrating storyline, the album featured the best songs from recent seasons. It was also available on cassette. As the album opens, Sesamstraat is celebrating its birthday. There's a parade in the street, kids everywhere, and even an airplane with a flag "Long Live Sesamstraat". Frank interviews Reporter Tommie, who is on location to witness the arrival of the Sesamstraat cast. But after a while, Tommie gets worried: he would love to join the party, but he has to stay outside for his reporting duties! Luckily, there's still enough cake and lemonade left when Tommie and Frank finally join the party for a big singalong session. This soundtrack album for Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was distributed by Weton-Wesgram in 1985 and reissued in 1993. In 1996 it was reissued under the title Het Allerleukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat, and in 2007 it was released under the title n Kuiken is Geen Kip''. Track listing '''Side One #'n Kuiken is geen kip (A Chick Is Not a Chicken) - Frank Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Hans Dorrestijn #Visje (Fishie) - Tommie Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Schommel (Swing) - Lex Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Speeltuin (Playground) - Pino Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Bloot in de boot (Naked In the Boat) - Rudy Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Fetze Pijlman #Rijm (Rhyme) - Gerard Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Marianne van Nieuwpoort #Lepel (Spoon) - Gerda Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Willem Wilmink #Als ik later groot ben (When I Grow Up) - Frank Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis Side Two #Sesamstraat Is Jarig (It's Sesamstraat's Birthday) - Everyone Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Willem Wilmink #M'n vader (My Father) - Aart Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Poesje (Kitty) - Sien Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Prijs (Prize) - Frank with Tommie, Ieniemienie and Pino Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #In bad (Taking a Bath) - Rudy Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Taksi - Esther Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Bal (Ball) - Ieniemienie Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Feest (Party) - Ieniemienie Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Vergrootglas (Magnifying Glass) - Frank Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Willem Wilmink #Mug (Mosquito) - Tommie Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis Other releases Image:Sesamstisjarigmc.jpg| 1985 WSP WSPC 16034 Image:Sesamstisjarig.jpg| 1993 WSP CD 16034 Image:414627.jpg| 1996 WSP CD 16170 Image:Kuikenisgeenkip.JPG| 2007 WSP DGR 80229 Cast * Sien Diels as Sien * Leo Dijkgraaf as Pino * Lex Goudsmit as Lex * Frank Groothof as Frank * Gerda Havertong as Gerda * Rudy Kühn as Rudy * Gerard Kuster as Gerard * Bert Plagman as Tommie * Esther Prins as Esther * Aart Staartjes as Aart * Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie Music * Harry Bannink - piano * Bruno Castellucci - drums * Rob Franken - organ * Michel Herr - piano, keyboards * Theo de Jong - bass * Toots Thielemans - harmonica * Peter Tiehuis - guitar Production credits *Produced by Harry Bannink, Aart Staartjes and Kathleen Warners *Spoken text: Jan Riem *Written by Hans Dorrestijn, Marjanne van Nieuwpoort, Theo Olthuis, Fetze Pijlman and Willem Wilmink *Arrangements by Harry Bannink, Rob Franken, and Herman Schoonderwalt *Produced for Weton Wesgram by MC Studio, Nederhorst den Berg *Technical advisor: Dick van der Meer *Visuals by Arie Teunissen *Photographs by Leendert Jansen Trivia * Although released as a tenth anniversary album, this album was originally based on a TV special celebrating the 2500th episode in 1984. There were a few minor differences in the script, including the role of Gerda: in the TV special, she made her debut as a cameo character. By the time this record album was produced, she was a part of the regular cast. The album also features a few different songs. * All songs are from regular Sesamstraat episodes from the mid-80's, except "Sesamstraat Is Jarig", which was written as the finale number for the anniversary special. * This is the only specially recorded album featuring (almost) the entire cast together. Esther Prins, Rudi Kuhn and Gerard Kuster left the show in 1988. Lex Goudsmit passed away in 1999. Gerard is not credited on the album: he sings the song "Rijm", but is strangely referred to as Frank (Groothof). Paula was a main character at the time, but she was absent from both the album and the TV special. * Pino is still performed by Leo Dijkgraaf; in 1990, Leo would pass the role on to Renée Menschaar. * A cat named Dikkie Dik appears on the record album. He is a children's book character, created by Jet Boeke. Dikkie Dik picture stories are often featured on Sesamstraat: the actors would read them to children visiting the set. On the album, he is mentioned as an actual cat: on the show, he only appeared on the street once (as an animated character) when Jet Boeke visited the street. See also *Sesamstraat is Jarig! (2000) *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums